Wid dragon
by Clay19
Summary: White Fang and Bid'daum have lots of clutches of eggs, but then when one egg wouldn't hatch they waited years waiting. But then Eragon and Bid'daum left for their journey. Bid'daum and White Fang left their Eldunari in the cave with their last child. They then used their energy to enhance their sons body making him stronger, faster and a lot of other things.
1. Eragon

Long time ago when Eragon and Bid'daum became dragon Riders. Bid'daum who was a huge White dragon met a huge white female dragon by the name of White Fang. All the males wanted to mate with her but the only way for them to mate with her was to beat her in battle which they couldn't. Until Bid'daum came and beat her, so because he beat her they could mate which they did. They had several clutches of eggs as they drew older, but their last clutch they had about ten eggs the colors ranging from a pure white to a darkish white color. Their decided that this last batch would be wild dragons. One by one the eggs started hatching and finding a mate and having their own eggs, except a stormy white egg.

As the years passed the egg still wouldn't hatch, and Eragon and Bid'daum decided to leave for their journey but not before leaving his Eldunari behind. When the egg still wouldn't hatch she decided to take out her Elduranri out and put it next to Bid'daum's Eldunari and block the entrance with her body. As the years passed and the egg still didn't hatch they used their power to pull the gems that were in the ground out and started to poor their energy into them. White Fangs body eventually died about twenty years later. When they let their mind's expand out of their Eldunari they found out that a group of Dragon Riders turned against the others and started a war.

They knew they had to protect their child from the Forsworn. They decided to push their energy into the egg to help it grow. When they learned that the war was over but that the wild dragons and dragon riders were gone they grew very upset. Thats when the egg started to hatch, when the little dragon came out he was very beautiful with his stormy white scales and his huge wings. 'Hello my little child.' White Fang said to him . The little dragon cocked his head and stared at the huge white Eldunari and said 'mom.' 'Wow, he can already talk and he knows who you are.' Bid'daum said.

'Of coarse he knows me I'm his mother.' White Fang said to Bid'daum. They new he would be hungry, but couldn't go outside because the entrance was covered up, so they used their energy to keep him healthy, but also making his teeth, spikes and claws sharper, his scales harder, his muscles stronger so he can carry heavier loads. They also made his wings stronger his tail longer. Because of all the energy they were using on him he could breath fire just a couple of days old. And he could control the energy inside him from a early age. One day the little dragon decided to name himself Eragon. They helped their son get out of the cave by blasting a hole into the wall that led to the outside.

They both taught him how to kill and hunt for his food. But they also taught him about the dragon riders and wild dragons. They found out that Eragon was very good at flying and fast. When Eragon was hunting some wolves attacked him, but he used his claws to slash at their stomach, while burning another. Another was about to bite him so he jumped into the air and circled around before diving and tackling the last wolf to the ground with his jaws clamped around the wolfs throat. As the years passed he grew as big as a small house but his wings were twice as his body. When he was out hunting he smelled urgals and a shade and a elf with a dragon egg with her. As he came to a clearing he saw the elf use magic to send the egg away, but not before passing out. The shade was about to capture her so Eragon swooped down and smacked the shade with his tail sending flying away.

He then picked her up and shooting fire at the urgals and flying away, he pushed his mind outwards to find a town so he swooped down and set the female elf on the ground before flying into the woods to get some food.


	2. Helping them

After dropping the elf near a town by the woods, he followed a scent that to the mountains in the wood. I went lower to see a boy next to a dragon egg, I was going to attack but I sensed that it was a dragon Rider egg. And that it finally found its Rider so it could hatch. I followed the boy to a town which he probably lived in. I had to wait for it to hatch so I moved into a cave to sleep and wait. A week passed when I finally smelled a baby hatchling, do I followed the scent to where the boy was holding a sapphire dragon and by the scent it was a female.

And then he left after making some kind of shelter and some food for it. I made sure that no big animal got near to the baby. The dragon got bigger and bigger as the days went by. And then one day a man and the elf walked into the farm and went towards the kid of the female dragon. They talked to him for awhile and then they went straight toward the woods. They found the dragon eating a bird.

I watched them pack up and leave and head out of the valley. I watched from a safe height that even an elf couldn't see. They would camp and night and practice with sticks and magic. And by morning they would ride some deer and head to a town. But they didn't know was that urgals destroyed the town, they fought them and then killed them and hurried away.

They encountered the Ra'zac and their parents the Lethrblaka, thats when some boy started attacking them but he couldn't destroy the aren't so I decided to help them. I swooped down and garbed one of the ugly beasts by the wing and ripping it off. It made this horrible noise and couldn't fly so the other one flew off with their children.

The one that flew away had tight corded muscles, large, leathery wings, very strong hind legs, a thick hide, a beak "seven feet long", and eyes the size of a grown man's fist, with no pupil or iris. Its body had the appearance of a starved, furless dog and is roughly dragon-sized. Their blood is blue-green. Their appearance has some similarities to the Ra'zac. They both have beaks, black eyes and they have no eyelids.

The boy untied the two men and female then they untied the female. She was looking at me with wonder because I was almost as tall as a full grown dragon. My stormy white scales that were bright. They were about to kill the Lethrblaka but I stopped them by snarling at them. The thing was sluggish because it was losing so much blood.

I charged it thrust its beak at me but I slashed it with my sharp claws making it scream again because it had five deep claw marks in its head. I then tackled it grabbing it by its neck and twisting it to the side snapping its neck. I let out a huge roar because I defeated a enemy, "Roaaaaarrrr." Making them jump at the sound. But the female didn't jump because she was still staring at me.


	3. Finding out he is the King of dragons

Saphira stepped forward, making Eragon snap his head over to her. "Saphira don't get to close." her rider said. Eragon growled making him shut up, that made Saphira step forward with her own growl. Eragon didn't back down he just walked forward.

Saphira looked at this huge male dragon,He was about twice the size of herself, he had stormy white scales, sharp teeth, bat-like membraned wings. and a tongue that was covered with hooked barbs. His tail was longer than his body, but it had had a lot of spikes running down his tail. And his wings they were twice as long as he was.

His talons and spikes on his neck, back, and tail were bone-white. He had two serrated fangs that jutted out of his upper jaw onto his bottom lip slightly, and with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. His head was roughly triangular, and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns, and forehead spines between his horns. His body stature could be inferred as very aerodynamic and built for flying, and built for power.

He was a amazing male, he would make a good mate. 'Stop, you can't think about that now! You have to protect your rider.' she scolded herself. She watched him as he walked right up to her and looked her right into her eyes. Sapphire blue meet a dark blue with some white.

She felt like she should lay down and submit to him. She didn't know why? After awhile she slowly lowered herself to the grown, making her rider, the elf and the two men look at her with disbelieving looks, "Saphira what are you doing?"

He started walking forward, but stopped when the huge white dragon growled without taking his eyes off her. The older man grabs him and yanked him back. "I think I know what is happening?" the female said to them. They all turn to her, waiting for an explanation.

"There has always been a King for the dragons, until Galbatorix killed them off." She said. "Yeah so what!" The older man slapped him upside the head, "Be quiet. Sorry about him. Can you continue." she nodded. "Well, once he killed the King and his family. The other dragons just panicked. They didn't have a leader to tell them what to do, so they were killed easy."

She let them sake up that knowledge. "But there was one female. Before the fall that despaired, she had white scales to just like him. And when he staring at another dragon, he is telling her that she will do whatever he says, because he is the King of all Dragons." she finishes.

"Wow!" "Yeah, tell me about it!" the younger men say. Eragon finally looks up, ''You can stand.'' he says to her. 'Wow he has amazing voice.' They all step forward, but watching the male dragon. "Saphire what did he do?" her rider asks.

"He just wanted me to submit to him." she said. "Saphira your bleeding, let me take care of that." but just as he step forward the male snapped his jaw an inch from his face. Making him jump back and scream. They step forward to help the young man up.

They then hear this rumbling, that sounded like the ground was shaking. But they turn to see the male's chest moving. "Is he laughing at him?" the other young man asks. "Yes, he is laughing at him." That just made the young man turn red, making the men laugh, while the girl giggles at him.

They watch as the male staps forward, and they watch as magic flowed out of him and onto Saphira closing up her wounds quickly. 'Wow! He has a lot of magic.' they all thought. The elf steps forward and bows to the male dragon, and waits for his signal to move.

Eragon was surprised an elf knows are custom-ens. Eragon moves his head forward to sniff the female. ''You can trust her.'' his parents say. Eragon moves back, making the elf stand up and move back to. One by one they do the same, except her rider, earning him disapproving looks.

"Saphira can you ask him, where he came from. And if there are other dragons." the man asks. "Okay!" she says, before turning to him. She sent her mind to him, to meet a solid barrier, she waited until he opened up, before asking. ''My friends were wondering where you came from, and if there are more.'' she asks.

"No, there are no more where I came from. And I was near where the elf was.'' he says. Saphira turns to them, "He says there are no other. And that he was near where you where Arya." they looked shocked. "Ask him is he the one who saved me." just as she was about to do that, he nodded his head yes.

Arya step forward, and bows. "Thank you King **Skulblaka!" she said. He nods his head back acknowledging that he saved her life. And she will repay him back.**


End file.
